Rangershippers- Come One, Come All!
by Perfection.AAML.Rangershipping
Summary: A collection of Rangershipping song fics. Might later add just regular one-shots, but one things for sure. Definite RANGERSHIPPING! :D


**Rangershipping Song One-shots**

**{A/N: Song fics all about Rangershipping.**

**Rules:**

**A random song comes on, and I shall write a short rangershipping (Solana x Lunick FO EVA.[just like AAML 3]) for only the length of that song. I have to use the title of the song in my oneshot, and possibly a lyric from it too (depending on how hard it is to incorporate :3) Italics either = thoughts or lyric.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor the Ranger Union}**

* * *

**"Love Like Woe"-****_The Ready Set_**

Finally

They had always been teased for their feelings for each other. But never had they actually admitted them.

Solana stepped into the ranger station. She saw Murph, Spenser, and… Oh gosh it was Lunick. She immediately fixed any flyaway hairs from the top of her hair. He saw her and smiled, motioning for her to come stand next to him. She strolled over, blushing. He smiled down at her and whispered in her ear "I've got a surprise for you. See me after Spenser's done babbling." He said and smirked.

"Great, Now _I'm hung up in suspense_!" She whispered back.

Spenser stopped talking when he heard the two exchanging whispers. "Ahh you poor rangers. Your poor Love like woe; always on missions. Never getting to see the light of day. In case you haven't noticed, we all know you two have major crushes on each other!"

The two blushed a deep scarlet and looked away from each other.

Lunick delivered on his surprise, however. After Spenser was done briefing the base on the current Union news, Lunick grabbed Solana's hand and basically dragged her to the Lyra Forest. He finally stopped near the river. "Lunick- What did you-" She was cut off by his lips intercepting hers. Solana was surprised, but eventually understood what was happening. The couple kissed by the river as Spenser and Murph laughed from behind a nearby bush.

"Finally." Spenser said between chuckles. "It gets recognized between them."

* * *

**"Just Give Me a Reason"- ****_P!nk_**

Wipe Your Tears

Lunick stepped into Solana's room at the ranger base. Being best friends, they had keys to each other's apartments. "Sol?" He called out. No response. "Solana?" He called out again. The dark-haired boy heard soft sobs coming from her bedroom. He saw the bluenette curled up against her pillow on her bed, crying into her knees. She was still in her ranger uniform. "Solana!" He said, rushing over to her. "What's wrong?!"

"There's too many things that are _wrong_, Lunick. You have to be more specific."

"What made you upset?"

"Too many things to list." The upset Solana said in her sad voice.

"Then just give me a reason." Lunick persisted. He sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed the small of her back, the only spot he could reach in this position.

Solana felt much better with his touch, but she wasn't about to admit it. "First off- The fact that _I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty_. When I snapped at you earlier. And now you probably hate me." She said, stuffing her face into the pillow, with only her cheek exposed. The rubbing stopped and she heard him get up. _Yup. He hates me._ She confirmed in her mind. But she was surprised when something smooth was pressed to her cheek.

"Solana, I don't hate you." He whispered. His hot breath tickled her skin as she realized he just kissed her cheek. "In fact, it's kinda the opposite of that." He said with a smile and tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear, beaming at the girl he loved.

* * *

**"Stay"- ****_Rihanna_**

Needs and Wants

There was yet another infamous 'Ranger Party', this time in the base at Fall City, which was always the loudest of parties. Lunick had been out capturing, and of course lost track of time- AGAIN- and walked in late, sporting his Ringtown uniform. He stepped in and one person immediately caught his eye- he rushed over to them, stumbling on words. Spenser, of course. The leader of the Ringtown Ranger Base, and Lunick was trying to explain why he was late. Spenser started joking with him, noticing that Lunik's eyes were looking around for someone else. "Your girlfriend's outside." He said, gaining Lunick's attention. He started blushing.

"Th-Thanks. And she's not my girlfriend!" He shouted over his shoulder, rushing back out the doors he came in. Spenser noted which order that happened to come in.

Lunick stepped outside to litearally run into Solana, who was the most beautiful ranger in the whole Union in his eyes. They caught each other from falling, and Lunick was painfully aware of the temperature in his cheeks. "H-Hi Solana." He said quietly, since she was so close their noses barely touched.

"In a rush, much? I was just going back inside…" She started to slip out of his grip and away from him.

"No! Wait. Stay. _I want you to stay_ for a minute." He said, pulling her back into him, keeping their arms locked around the other's waist.

"Why? Do you need something?" She asked, clueless as ever as to what was going on.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said and gathered all his courage. He even smirked a little.

"I need you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

** "22"- ****_Taylor Swift_**

Unexpected

"Lunick, we can't we happen to have a mission we're supposed to be on! The report is due back TOMORROW!" Solana said, trying to knock some sense back into the crazy boy.

"Come on, Solana. _Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines._ Just let loose!" He said, walking in front of her then turning around and starting to walk backwards, trying to interpret her reaction.

Solana looked down with a blush, she couldn't handle him just staring at her like that. The blue haired girl looked at her feet, capturing a Pichu easily with a flick of the Styler. "Fine. But we need SOME sort of report for the leader." She said, watching Plusle grab Lunick's Minun and play with the new electric Pokémon.

Lunick backed up into a tree and fell. Solana laughed and propped him up against the tree that dared to get in his way. Nearby a little girl and boy were fighting. Shushing the now-woozy Lunick, she could hear part of their conversation.

"Love is gross." The boy said in a nasal tone.

"No! It's awesome. I want to be in love one day. Just like those big kids over there." The little girl fired back and Solana knew a toddler was pointing at her and Lunick. "Lunick, wake up. We've reached 22 now." She said, shaking his shoulders. They had an ongoing joke where they kept count of how many comments were made about them dating.

"Oh, fun." Lunick said with a smirk. "Murph told me next time we got one, to do something."

"And that would be?" She asked as Lunick grabbed her and situated the girl on his lap. "Uhhh.. What are you…?" She began to ask when he interrupted by leaning closer to her. She got the hint and leaned in to him too.

Lunick stopped about an inch away from her. "I'll tell you after I sleep off this headache." He said and smirked, lifting her off his lap and putting her down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and let her head fall down onto his where he could rest on it. Solana shortly after heard quiet snoring from above her head, which was sandwiched between his skull and his shoulder perfectly. _Not what I expected…_ She thought. _But not bad either._

* * *

**"Stronger"- ****_Kelly Clarkson_**

Voluntary

Aria and Murph were talking over the new "Video Connection" feature on their Stylers, which basically made it like a video phone. They were arguing about something.

"…and because of my plan, they were **hugging** over like, every little victory! You can't top that, Aria!" Murph said, looking confident on Aria's screen.

"Think you got the last laugh? I'll show you…" She said before closing the connection. Lunick and Solana were coming to Fall City anyways on a mission… TOGETHER, like always. It was like the whole Union knew of their Flirtationship and purposefully sent them on 2-person missions together. Aria and Murph had a little ongoing contest between them- who could set them up better. With Murph's little hug fest, he was pulling ahead of Aria. But she refused to let that happen. She would just need the help of two Pokémon.

Solana and Lunick arrived in Fall City, chatting and laughing as usual. Lunick had dreamy eyes as he stared at Solana, and snapped his head straight whenever she looked at him, as usual. And Plusle and Minun scampered along behind them. As usual.

The dynamic duo strolled into the ranger base, ready for their mission when Joel stopped them. "Not yet guys." Aria hadn't told them why, but she mentioned it was urgent that she, Lunick, and Solana all had to speak alone before the mission. "You're needed in here." He said and went to the elevator.

Aria walked over to them. "Back in Fall city, eh?" She said smugly. She reached down to pet Plusle and Minun, slipping them a paper briefing what they had to do. The two read the little paper intently, unnoticed by their Rangers.

"Aria, were you who needed us?" Solana asked skeptically. She and Aria were rivals.

"No." She replied coolly. "I'll be upstairs though." She said and stepped over to the elevator, reaching in and sending it up without her as she steaked out behind a decorative plant. If this worked, she wasn't missing it.

"I wonder who needs-" Lunick started before Solana's lips crashed into his. His eye drifted up to her ponytail where Minun sat, pushing her head towards Lunick's. He could only image what the force on the back of his head was.

But he forgot about the troublesome Pokémon in a heartbeat. Because he looked back at Solana's eyes and found a confused and widened look staring back at him. She pushed herself off him, stuttering. "Lunick… Im so sorry… Minun… And…" She stumbled. But he just shushed her.

With his lips.

Aria had been videotaping the whole thing. She couldn't wait to show it to Murph. "How's that feel, Murph? Voluntary hugging? Ha, I'm better. Stronger. I got Voluntary **_Kissing._**"


End file.
